Kiba Hinata Forever
by VoCaLoIdAnImE4Ever13
Summary: Revolves around Kiba and Hinata  mostly Hinata , Sai is with Ino, Suigetsu is with Karin, Sakura is with Naruto.  Sorry if you find that there is a Sasuke instead of Naruto sometimes, it was supposed to be sasuke first but I changed it. But yeah, Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, the only thing I own is my story, which I hope you like. **

**NOTE: There is a little Spanish: "Mi Amor" Which means "My love".**

**NOTE: The bell-sleeve arm warmers I mention in the story look like Vocaloid Miku Hatsune's arm warmers, just plain black. **

_Hey Guys, Hope you liked the other chapters... _

_Um... I guess review? If you have any problems or think you could help please try, but also please be nice:D_

_**Chapter one: Good news(Friday, June Twenty-ninth.)**_

"Hinata! You need to get up for school!" My Mother called upstairs from the kitchen.

I rolled out of bed and went into my closet, Picked out a dark Purple and black pair of skinny jeans, a Dark blue and Black shirt, and my Black and Purple Hounds-tooth Vans, then went into the bathroom to take a shower.

**'knock knock'** Came from the other side of the door.

"Hinata, would you hurry up already? You take so much time to get ready and I need to use the bathroom!"

My little sister, Hanabi said.

"Just a minute Hanabi!"

I did my makeup,(Black eyeliner, Dark purple Eyeshadow and Dark purple lipstick) I got dressed and opened the door.

"You take so long!" Hanabi said.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to find My Mother making breakfast.

"Morning Mom."

"Morning Dear, heres your breakfast"

"Thanks"

I sat down and started eating, A few minutes later I heard a honk from outside

"Oh that must be Kiba! Bye Mom love you!"

Grabbing my coat I walked out the door.

"Bye Dear, Have fun at school!"

I got in the passenger seat

"Hey Babe, How are you?" Kiba said

When I got in.

"I'm good, what about you?"

I said after giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Great now that I'm with you"

I blushed bright red and looked shyly downwards.

We drove up to Konoha High, I got out and walked over to my best friend, Temari |

"Hey Tema, how are you?"

"OH Hinata! I have something to tell you! Shikamaru asked me out! I'm so exited!" she said,

I gaped at her,

"Shikamaru NARA?"

"Yup! Shikamaru Nara! The hottest guy in school! We can go for double dates now!"

"We should go this weekend then, you ask Shikamaru and I'll see if Kiba can go"

"Yeah!I could only go on Sunday though, I'm going to the movies on Saturday"

She walked over to Shikamaru and I went back over to Kiba,

"Hey Tema says that Shikamaru asked her out and she wants to do a double date on Sunday, do you think you could go?"

"I'll have to ask my Parents, but I probably could." He said.

"Great!"

We walked in the school, just as the bell rang,I gave him a soft kiss on the lips and we went our separate ways to class. |

In second period, I bumped into my friend TenTen at the lockers because ours are pretty close,

"Hey TenTen, whats up?" I asked her.

"I can't wait for Neji's Birthday party! Its gonna be so fun! Don't you think Hinata?" She exclaimed

"Oh fuck! I totally forgot it was Neji's birthday in a few days!"

She laughed "How could you forget he's your cousin!"

She asked, still laughing

"I've just been caught up in my schoolwork..."

I said looking at the ground with embarrassment,

my cheeks as red as they could be.

I also bumped into my other friend Deidara on my way back to class

"Sup dude?"

"uhn... This new school is so boring! Theres nothing to use cherry-bombs on!" He said,

"Your so mean! Why would you cherry-bomb something!" I said laughing,

"Cause its the only fun thing to do at school!" he said back smiling and sticking out his tongue.

"Well I gotta go, See you later"

He said walking past me

"See you!"

I walked back to class.

Slam*

"Hey Mom! Can I go over to Kiba's!" I called up the stairs as I came into the hallway,

"Sure honey!" she called back

"Thanks Mom!" I said going by her room on my way to mine.

I disposed of my backpack on my bed and went into my closet to look for something to wear over to Kiba's.

I decided on a black/red tank-sweater knee-length plaid dress, a pair of black skater vans shoes, purple leggings, and black bell-sleeve arm warmers.

put on some new eyeliner, used dark purple eyeshadow, and black lipstick,

"Bye Mom, I'm going over to Kiba's now!" I said "Okay Honey don't be out too late!" she said

"I wont!" I said walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, the only thing I own is my story, which I hope you like. **

**NOTE: There is a little Spanish: "Mi Amor" Which means "My love".**

**NOTE: The bell-sleeve arm warmers I mention in the story look like Vocaloid Miku Hatsune's arm warmers, just plain black. **

_Hey Guys, Hope you liked the first chapter... _

_Um... I guess review? If you have any problems or think you could help please be nice:D_

_**Chapter two: Going to Kiba's(Saturday, June Thirtieth.)**_

"Hey Beautiful" Kiba said when he opened the door,

"Hey" I said, blushing,

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked

"Sure"

"Okay you can go pick one out while I go make some popcorn"

"Okay"

Walking into the living room, I walked up to the movie stand and picked out a horror, put it in and went and sat on the love seat.

A few minutes later Kiba came back with a bowl of popcorn and sat beside me, he put his arm over my shoulders

"what did you pick?"

He asked

"A horror"

I answered.

"Cool"

he said, we cuddled closer together, and I put one arm around his waist and my head on his shoulder, not really watching the movie, instead I was looking at his face, he looked at me,

"What?"

"nothing I just like looking at your face..."

He leaned down and kissed me hard, I kissed him back, he put the bowl of popcorn on the table and cradled me in his arms, still kissing I put my arms around his neck and gently pulled away and stared at his face.

"I love you"

I was astonished by his words.

He started kissing my neck.

He went up to kiss Me on the lips, trailing his hands down to my thighs, I put my hands on his chest, trailing them up his torso and his neck until I had my fingers intertwined in his hair pushing his head closer to mine, holding his kiss, until we broke away from each other, needing air. He started kissing my neck again, and he had one hand on my thigh, which he moved up to my back to press me more against him, and one hand in my hair.

We broke apart again, this time just staring at each other, I moved to where I was sitting in his lap and he put one of his hands on my waist and one hand intertwined with mine we sat like that for so long we fell asleep.

Kiba woke Me up sometime later.

"You wanna go up to my room to sleep?"

"sure"

I mumbled, still half asleep, so he carried me bridal style up the stairs to his room, put me under the blanket and snuggled in beside me.

I woke up and was surprised at first to see him beside me, but then I remembered everything from earlier and quietly got up and got some water, when I went back he was still sleeping, so I woke him up with a kiss.

"mmmmm"

He kissed me back as he woke up more and pulled me down onto the bed and kissed me hard, he kissed my shoulders and neck and he put his hand on my thigh while I kissed him passionately.

I suddenly jerked up out of his embrace

"What time is it?"

I got off the bed and took out my cellphone.

"11:34? I'm sorry Kiba I have to go home! I love you!"

I gave him another hard kiss.

"Do you want me to drive you home Babe?"

He got up from his bed and put his shoes on.

"Yeah that would be great Kiba Thank you!"

I grabbed my hoodie but he took it from me

"Can I keep it for a little while? So I have something of yours while your not with me?"

"Sure, But I better get your hoodie too!"

I smiled.

"Of course Babe!"

Handing his hoodie to Me we walked out the door

"Put it on so you don't forget it!"

I put his hoodie on, and we got in the car and drove to my house, when I was about to get out he pulled me to him and kissed me hard, I kissed him back and opened my door

"Love you!" I said

"Love you too Babe!"

he said as he was driving off, I walked in to door,

"Mom! I'm home!"

I yelled

"Okay!"

she called from the kitchen, I walked in to the kitchen,

"Just before bed snack?"

I asked, smiling

"Yeah, your father and I were a little bit hungry, so I figured I make something to eat"

she said

"Can you make me something? I didn't eat at Kiba's"

I said

"Why not?And sure dear."

I walked over to the table and sat down

"We ended up falling asleep on the couch watching a movie"

I said,

"Ohh"

Mom said, handing me a grilled cheese sandwich,

"Goodnight Dear"

she said walking to the top of the stairs

"goodnight Mom"

I said departing with her at her room.

I went to my room and plopped down on my bed, hugging Kiba's hoodie to me and smelling it, I undressed and got into my pajamas, and grabbed his hoodie before I got into bed, I fell asleep hugging it to me and breathing in his wonderful scent.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, the only thing I own is my story, which I hope you like. **

**NOTE: There is a little Spanish: "Mi Amor" Which means "My love".**

**NOTE: The bell-sleeve arm warmers I mention in the story look like Vocaloid Miku Hatsune's arm warmers, just plain black. **

_Hey Guys, Hope you liked the other chapters... _

_Um... I guess review? If you have any problems or think you could help please try, but also please be nice:D_

_**Chapter four: Neji's birthday(Tuesday, July Third.)**_

"C'mon you guys, we gotta go to school!" Sakura woke us up,

and we went to our houses real quick to change and get our backpacks, then I drove everyone in my Mercedes Benz to school, when we went into school, we saw posters all over the whole place talking about the Spring ball.

"Ohmygosh! I totally forgot about the ball!" Tema said

"Well at least we'll have absolutely no chance of going alone this year!" I said.

"Its gonna be so awesome!" TenTen said, coming up beside us,

"Hey TenTen! How are you and Neji?"

"Great!"

"Hey Babe," a voice came up behind me and hugged me, I turned around to see Kiba, "Hey Mi Amor" I said,

right before kissing him,

"Ahem!" Ino cleared her throat,

"Hey wheres Gaara?" I asked her

"Oh he's getting his phone out of his car. He's gonna meet me at my locker But I wanted to say Hi, but he'll be there in a few minutes and I need to get my stuff so I better run byebye!" She said, running off,

"Hey Hinata...Can I talk to you privately?" Kiba asked,

"Yeah sure Kiba. Lets go outside for a minute I guess." I said

"Hey I'll be back in a minute" I said over my shoulder to my friends.

We walked out the door, "Hinata... Do you... do you want to go to...to the spring ball with me?" He asked hopefully,

I giggled

"Oh Kiba! Of course I'll go with you! Did you think I'd say no when we're Dating?" I asked

and gave him a kiss and a tight hug,

"I...I just wasn't sure..." He said nervously looking away,

I cupped his chin in my hand, and moved his face toward me,

"I love you Kiba! You don't need to worry!" I said, Kissing him again.

We walked back inside and the bell rang,

"I have to go to class, but I love you Kiba! Remember that!" I said with one last soft kiss.

**After School:**

I dialed Kiba's number, 'Riiing, riiiinnngggg'

"Hello?"

"Kiba? I wanted to come hangout, Do you think I could today?"

"Yeah, let me ask my parents and if so I can come pick you up, do you want to go for Ice cream?" He Asked

"Yeah, Can we go to the beach too?" I asked

"Of course Babe." He replied,

"I'll call you in a bit. Love you " he said

"Love you too" I said and we hung up.

I Went over to my closet, Picked out a Sky blue long-sleeved shirt, white shorts and a brown belt, I brushed my hair, washed off my makeup and got my beach bag ready.

'riiiinnngggg riiinngggg!' My phone rang in my pocket, I grabbed it out and looked at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Hey its Kiba I can come I'll be there in a little while."

"Awesome! Okay I'll be waiting. See you in a bit Mi Amor"

"see you in a bit."

'ding dong!'

"That's probably Kiba! I gotta go mom! Bye!"

I called, and headed out the door, he was waiting for me outside my house, he look gorgeous, in a black long sleeved shirt and black pants with a white belt. We got into his car and drove to the ice cream shop, we got Blackberry Cabernet for me and Cherry Vanilla for him, and headed to the beach.

"oh wow! Look at the waves! They are almost totally still!" I said,

looking at the waves and then at him, he was looking at me,

"What?" I said, looking at him curiously.

"Nothing I'm just glad I have such a beauty in my life and amazed that she's here to stay" He said hugging me,

"I love you Hinata" he whispered in my ear

"I love you too My Kiba" I whispered back, and kissed him.

We sat on the beach for about an hour before we fell asleep in each others arms, He fell asleep before I did and I laid there, looking at his handsome face, glad to have a caring a wonderful boyfriend, I fell asleep thinking that.

'Beepbeepbeep!'

my phone beeped at me, waking me up and telling me I have a text, Kiba was still asleep so I just leaned over and grabbed my phone out of my purse,

'Hey! Where are you? Do you know what time it is? what the fuck?'

I read TenTen's text and jumped up,

'Oh shit!' I thought,

I woke Kiba up,

"Kiba, I have to go! I love you!" I said,

grabbing my purse and getting up,

"What why Hinata?" He asked confused and also getting up,

"I forgot about Neji's birthday party at my house and I need to be there!" I said,

starting to walk with him.

"Oh do you want me to drive you there?" he asked,

"Its a long way to your house, and I'd like to say Happy Birthday to Neji." He said,

holding my hand as we walked,

"Yeah that would be wonderful thanks Mi Amor!" I said back,

while we got in his car, he took me to my house and cut the engine, we both got out and I ran into my house, seeing all my and Neji's friends crowded around the table where a birthday cake I made for Neji sat, and Neji sat in front of it, about to blow out the candles, TenTen greeted me at the door,

"Where the hell were you?" she said, mad,

"I fell asleep okay? Jeez why does it really matter one: I'm here now and two: Neji doesn't even like me even though I'm his cousin!" I said,

annoyed that she got so mad that I wasn't at a party for someone who doesn't even like me, Kiba politely said Hello to TenTen

"Hey Kiba." she said back,

walking over to Neji,

"Happy birthday Neji, Hope your having a good day!" Kiba said,

smiling at Neji,

"I wasn't having a good day earlier. But now that TenTen's here I'm great!" he said

turning to TenTen and Kissing her on the cheek,

"Heheh...Uh yeah sorry about Hinata being late we were hanging out and fell asleep." He said,

seeing Neji glaring at me,

"Oh thats okay, I just wanted her here." he said, smiling a little,

Though I knew he was lying I didn't say anything about it. TenTen the one who wanted me here. I smiled back a little and hugged Kiba we walked over to Neji and our friends,

"Hey Hinata!" Ino said coming over to me,

"Hey Ino. Hey Gaara." I said,

"Hello" Gaara said simply

because we don't know each other very well.

"Hinata! Kiba!" Tema said running over to us with Shika at her heels,

"Hey guys" he said,

Tema gave me a big hug and then stood beside Shika,

"Hey wheres Choji?" I said to Shika,

referring to his best friend

"Oh he's around somewhere, probably eating all the snacks." he said, chuckling, and looking around "Wassup?" Suigetsu said,

Coming over with Karin,

"Hiya. How are you?" I answered,

watching Neji blow out his candles,

'Wow... He's seventeen now... And I'm almost gonna be seventeen...'

I thought, still remembering being Thirteen,

'Thats when I met Kiba' I thought..

' and a couple weeks after, we started dating... going on three years now... ' I thought,

looking at Kiba.

"Hey you remember whats on the Thirtieth right?" whispered to Kiba, referring to our Anniversary, "How could I forget our Anniversary?" he whispered back, smiling, "Just making sure" I said hugging him.

"Happy birthday!" everyone said to Neji

"Thanks!" he said back,

Everyone gave him his presents, TenTen's was a Key-shaped necklace that went to a heart necklace that she had,

"You have the key to my heart" she said kissing him, Tema gave him a shirt that read

"I'm BAD with names, can I just call you STUPID?" everyone laughed at that,

I gave him a Belt, it was white and studded,

"I thought you needed a cool belt, and its your favorite color!" I said,

Kiba gave him a Car.

"Here I thought you'd need one, since you have your drivers license but no car, It was my first, but now I have my Jag, and don't need this one.. Hope you like Chevrolet's!" he said

handing the keys to a white Chevy outside to Neji,

"Cool!" Neji said, getting up to look outside,

"Its awesome! Thanks Dude!" He said,

giving Kiba a high five,

"I was hoping you'd like it" Kiba said.

It was Ten-Thirty-five when everyone left except Kiba and Neji,

"You can go up the the guest room Neji, me and Kiba are going to my room and we might go to his house." I said,

eating another piece of cake, it was a Chocolate/Vanilla ice-cream cake, with Chocolate frosting.

"I know, you don't have to act like I'm stupid." Neji said,

"I wasn't, I was giving you information about you staying here, theres no harm in that." I said,

going in my room with Kiba,

"Bye." I said to Neji,

"Whatever" he said back,

I plopped on my bed and Kiba plopped down beside me, I put my arms around him and put my head on his shoulder,

"Do you want to stay here tonight, or go to your house?" I asked,

"I don't really want to drive, so I'll stay here." he said,

Laying down with me, I snuggled closer to him, glad for the warmth, and he kissed me, I kissed him back, putting my arms around him, he put his arms around my waist, and we fell asleep like that,

**Next morning (Wednesday, July fourth.) **

I woke up to him not beside me, I got up and walked out to the kitchen,

"Hey honey" Mom said, sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee,

"Hey mom, Wheres Kiba?" I asked,

"He wanted to make breakfast, so he's in the kitchen, such a nice boy, that one" she said happily,

"okay thanks" I said,

walking into the kitchen I saw Kiba finishing, I went over to him and hugged him from behind,

"Hello Mi Amor" I said

"Good morning Beautiful" he answered, turning around and kissing me,

I let go of him and he turned back to the sausages that he was cooking in a frying pan,

"Go sit at the table, and I'll meet you there, Okay Babe?" Turning back to the sausages,

"Sure Love, just let me get a cup of Coffee." I said back,

I kissed him and then went over to the cabinet, I pulled out a coffee cup and filled it with coffee, sugar and creamer,

"mmm Coffee" I said

going out of the kitchen into the dining room,

"Whatcha reading?" I asked my mom,

who was reading a book,

"Black Beauty, I loved this book as a kid, and wanted to read it again." she answered, turning her page over

and taking a sip of coffee, Kiba came out of the kitchen carrying three plates

"Theres enough for Mr. Hyuga, Neji and Hanabi too, I put it on plates, covered it and put it in the oven. Enjoy, Ladies" he said,

putting the plates it front of us and sitting down next to me, I looked at my plate and saw a piece of toast, buttered, sausage, a fried egg, and a Cinnamon bun for dessert,

"Mmmm looks delicious." I said

picking up my fork and eating the egg first, then sausage, then toast,

"That was wonderful, now for the best part! Cinnamon bun!" I said,

picking it up and taking a bite

"Amazing!" I said,

looking at him

"I brought them from home and warmed them up, My mother made them a few days ago."

he said, also eating his Cinnamon bun,

"Yummm" my mom said, eating hers,

"Its wonderful Kiba. Make sure you tell your mother I said thank you and they are delicious. " she said after she was done eating her bite,

"Okay well I have to run, I'll pick you up around six tonight, okay Hinata?" Kiba said,

finishing his meal and getting up, I got up too and walked with him to the door, I gave him a kiss,

"Bye love, and okay, I'll be ready." I said,

"Bye! I'll call you later!" he called before he got in his Jag,

he drove away,

"Bye..Mi Amor..." I whispered after him,

shutting the door, I went upstairs to shower and get dressed, I went into my closet and got out a Black pair of skinny's with green straps that swing down from the belt loops, I put my hair up Tema-style, Used green eyeshadow,black eyeliner, and a black shirt with a green Konoha high logo on it, put on green skaters, and walked out the door, got in my car, and drove to school,

As I was walking up to the doors of the big building, Tema came over to me

"Hey Hinata! Heyyy you stole my hairstyle!" She said playfully,

"Yeah It looks cool, but its not really your hairstyle on my hair cause your hair is short and mine is long." I said back,

cause she had short bright blond hair and I had long bluish-black hair that went to my butt.

We walked into school, and she went over to Shika,

"Hey Shikamaru, Wheres Kiba, do you know?" I said,

looking around for my boyfriend,

"Oh he's at his locker last I knew." he said,

"Okay thanks!" I said.

jogging down the hallway and around the corner to see Kiba getting his books out of his locker,

"Hey Love" I said

walking up to him

"Hey Beautiful." He said,

turning to me and giving me a kiss and a hug,

"So are we still gonna hang out later?" I asked,

"Yeah, unless something comes up, and if that happens, I'll call or text you." He said

"But I gotta go to class now, I'll see you in third period, okay?" He said as the bell rang for class,

"I wish we had more classes together..." I said

walking to my locker and getting my books out,

"Yeah" he said, "Love you bye!"

called going into his classroom,

"Bye! Love you too!" I said,

also walking into mine. I went and sat down in my seat beside Tema,

"hey! Whats up?" she said,

leaning over a tiny bit,

"not much, going over to Kiba's after school, wanna see if you and Shika can come?" I said back

"Hell yeah!" she said, just then our History teacher Kakashi came in, .

"Okay, see you after school then?" I whispered

"Yeah" she whispered back,

we picked up our pencils and started taking notes.

The rest of the day went like a blur, finishing schoolwork, hanging with Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari. I went back home and plopped on my bed, exhausted.


End file.
